Secret
by QueenWolf12
Summary: After chibi!Lovi has a nightmare Spain learns an awful secret about Grandpa Rome. Rated T for cursing and other things. Much better than it sounds. Please Review!


Oh my gosh I must have Romano fever or something cause all my ideas I have for stories envole him lately! XD This is just the first idea I have wrote down. Trust me there will be more to come you guys. Much more stories about Lovi! ~

Okay I came up with this idea in math class I think it was last week or something. Whatever.

Anyway I know the grammar sucks but my beta wasn't able to edit this for me and i did my best you guys. So if I'm missing some commas, or theres something wrong please tell me. But please don't bitch about it. I am going to have my beta edit this when she can. I'll replace this if i have to. I just really wanted to get this up. Also I tryed to run it through spell check on here cause I don't have spell check on my labtop and it wasn't working well at all. So the spelling is most likely awful but like I said I'm gonna go back and fix it later.

Also read the note at the bottom of the page cause it explains a lot!

I do not own Hetalia!

* * *

><p>Spain's eyes show open as he felt a sharp pain in his leg. He let out a small moan of discomfort as he reached down to rub the sore area.<p>

Suddenly, he felt the kick again. This time he turned his head to see the cause of this.

In the dark room he was able to make out the image of a small child with a curl coming out of his head sleeping next to him. For a second he couldn't what on earth the boy was doing in his bed but then he remembered that his charge had crawled into his bed in the middle of the night calming that there were monsters in his room.

Ever so gentally Spain placed his hands on the sleeping form and shook it. " Lovi, please settle down you're waking me."

Romano just groaned in his sleep and rolled over.

Spain pulled the covers up over the Romano's small body and went back to sleep himself. Not even ten minutes into his sleep the Spainish man felt himself being kicked once more.

This time to terid to even open his eyes he placed a hand on the child and waited on him to stop moving. Once he was sure the boy had stopped moving he went back to sleep once more.

Like before Spain didn't get to sleep long. This time he was almost fully asleep when the boy woke him up again. This time moaning and groaning and thrashing about.

"Romano wake up." Spain said in an attempt to wake the child but to no avail. Romano just kept on sleeping and squiring in the covers.

Spain was about to try to wake his charge again but when he leaned in closer he could faint whimpers coming from him as well as see tears running down his face.

"Lovi?"

Aopon seeing this Spain carefully placed Romano's head on his shoulder and held him close. Making soft shushing noises as he did so and wispering calming words into his ears to try and stop the cause of the young boy's nightmare.

It didn't work as well as Spain had hoped. No matter how hard he tryed or what he said the little boy conutied to sob in his sleep.

After finally giving up any hope of ending the nightmare Spain patted Romano's back.

"Lovi, wake up, you're having a bad dream."

With a jolt Romano woke up and a ear splitting scream ripped from his throat as he struggled to get free from his caretaker's grasp.

Spain held him tighter, " Lovi calm down it was just a bad dream, you're alright now."

But his words seemed to fall on deaf ears. Romano's screaming just grew louder and louder and more horific and upset as he pounded on Spain's Chest.

"Calm down, it was only a dream." Spain tryed one more time.

"Get away from me,damnit!"

"Romano settle down!"

"Don't touch me! Don't touch me! Don't you fucking touch me!" Romano cryed as he let lose another scream.

Spain cringed at the sound. No child should scream like that. It wasn't a normal scream. It was just awful, filled with sadness and fear and hate. No child should sound like that.

Romano pushed on Spain's Chest ", I don't want to!"

"You don't want what?"

With a powerful kick to his stomach Spain lost his grip on the hestrical boy and dropped him to the floor. Where he quickly crawled into a corner in the room.

Once his breath returned Spain looked up to see his charge still in the corner shaking. Spain held his hand out to him.

" Lovi what's going on?"

The young Italin flenched and curled into a tight ball and cry once more.

" Don't touch me you basdered...don't hurt me..."

"Lovi I want hurt you. Come here."

"No!"

"Go away damnit," Romano pulled his knee to his Chest and burried his face in them, " Leave me alone..."

Spain stood there and watched as the small boy cried into his knees and begain to rock back and forth.

"Spain what's going on in here?"

Taking his eyes off Romaon Spain looked up to see Beligum standing in the door way in her night dress.

"I'm not-something's wrong with Lovi," Spain pointed to the boy curled up in the corner of his room ", I think he had a nightmare and now he want talk to me. He's just screaming!"

Beligum looked back at her friend then to Romano before making her way over to him.

"Romano stop crying," Carefully the blond picked the crying child up into her arms and pressed his head against her shoulder ", Please stop crying it's me Beligum, Bella. Please stop you're going to make yourself sick."

Hearing this Romano started to calm down and soon his sobs where nothing but small hic up nosies.

Taking a seat next to Spain on the bed Beligum placed Romano in her lap.

"What's wrong Lovi?" Spain asked as Romano wipped his eyes on his friend's nightdress.

"I-I don't want to."

"You don't want to what?"

Romano tightened his grip on Beligum's wasit. "I don't want to. He..he's gonna hurt me."

"Who's going to hurt you? "

Romano held his arms up so Beligum would put him up highier. When she did so he hide his face in the crock of her neck.

"Romano who are you talking about? You can tell me and Spain."

Bearly above a wisper Romano mumbled into Beligum's neck.

"What you say?" Spain asked leaning in closer.

"Grandpa."

Spain frooze. Romano didn't say that. He must have heard him wrong.

"Did you say Rome?"

Romanoa nodded.

Spain felt his whole body go numb. It felt like someone had just knocked all the air out of his lungs. That was sick and wrong and just plan evil. Romano didn't deserve that. Hell no one deserved that! Espeacelly, not someone as young as his Lovi was.

Spain felt his stomach start to bubble and his nails dig into his hands with rage. This wasn't right. How could Rome just do that to him? How could he-how could anyone?

Without thinking or saying a word Spain stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him. Leaving a very confussed Beligum and South Italy.

About an hour or so later, Spain wasn't to sure, he heard Beligum come out of the bedroom.

"He's asleep now."

Spain didn't look at her. He rested his head on the arm that he had pressed up against the window. His breath fogging up the glass.

He felt Beligum put her hand on his shoukder.

"Are you okay?"

"No."

Beligum bite her lower lipe. " W-what are you going to do?"

Spain could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. He hated this. All of this. He couldn't even tell if he was angery or if he was upset o not. All he knew is the very thought made him want to vomit.

"Theres nothing I can do. It happened and it's over with. I can't fix it."

"Then why are you so mad?"

Spain wanted to scream at her. How could she ask that? Why was he mad? Because the one of the people he cares so much about was raped that's why. Because the asshole who did it got away scot free that why.

"Because I know how Rome was. I know how he was before he died. He didn't give a shit Beligum. He probably did that to Lovi and didn't even care.," Spain paused in his speech to take a breath, " To him it probably wasn't even rape. It was just..just it was just Romano. Not a perso, not his grandson, not a small child who couldn't fight bacl, just Romano."

"You don't know that. "

"Like I said I knew how he was before he died. I knew how he treated Romano. I knew Rome. I thought like Rome. I thought it what I did wouldn't hurt him. I thought just like Rome thought about him. It's just Romano. "

"Spain you're not Rome. "

"Yeah, I know i'm not Rome Bella, " Spain turned to look back at his bedroom door and at his friend," because theres a big difference between me and Rome. I give a fuck. Rome didn't. If he did then he wouldn't have done that."

Spain could feel his angery increasing. He wanted to scream and cry. He wanted to punch a hole in the wall. It wasn't fair. That baadered got away with it. What made things worse in Spain's mind was the fact that Rome was dead and didn't have to deal with this. Romano, his Lovi, would have to deal with this for the rest of his life.

"Where are you going?" Beligum asked as Spain walked away.

"Bed. You should to, it's late. "

Before Beligum could say another work Spain already had shut the door. He didn't want to talk about it anymore. He didn't want to think about it anymore.

Crawling into bed Spain wrapped his arms around Romano's body.

"Don't worry. I'll keep you safe for now on," He wispered, " no one will ever do that to you again. "

* * *

><p>AN : Okay guys heres the answers to the question if you couldn't figure it out.

1. Beligum is here because she was still under Spain's rule. Her brother can be here if you want and he just enve showed up or he already left.

2. If you couldn't figure it out and didn't see me say it. Rome RAPED ROMANO!

Also guys I decided to write this because I don't think anyone did this yet. I mean I like Rome as much as the next APH fan but really I can see him doing this.

Please REVIEW!


End file.
